


There is something good and motherly about Washington

by i_dreamthedream



Series: Petite ville, grand renom [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, New York City, Panic Attacks, Slice of Life, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dreamthedream/pseuds/i_dreamthedream
Summary: This was supposed to be nice vacations: go to DC, meet Alexander's friends and eat cake at the wedding. But John had old demons waiting for him in the USOr that time when Alex and John went to Washington for Aaron and Theo's wedding





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! 
> 
> I managed to finish that fic around when I wanted to so there you go! 
> 
> In terms of timeline, we're in 2011 as in a year before they go to Mexico, some of the stuff that happen there should make more sense now! 
> 
> Shout out to my friend who studies at GWU and welcomed me to her place for a week and all the amazing people I met in DC! 
> 
> TW for panic attack and a lot of self-worth issues, stay safe!

**“There is something good and motherly about Washington, the grand old benevolent National Asylum for the helpless”**

**.**

It was an eight-hours flight from Charles de Gaulle to Dulles International. John knew that very well since it was basically as much from London. He didn’t mind because he had spent quite some time in airplanes when he was young so he had learnt how to pass the time. Alexander however was restless at his side. It wasn’t really surprising considering that he had had his usual caffeine dose and then had sat in the relatively comfortable seat of the A320. John sighed and checked his watched. They still had five hours to go and Alex didn’t seemed to be calming down anytime soon. He was currently ranting about how increasing food quality in airplanes would be benefic for everyone since the passengers wouldn’t be ranting and angry like he was currently doing and how he planned on writing to AirFrance’s CEO to explain it all to him. The fact that he would probably do it spread warmth through John’s stomach. He had a stupid crush on his boyfriend. Well, it could be worse he supposed.

He put up the armrest and put his chin on Alexander’s shoulder.

“Wanna watch a movie?” he asked.

“What do they have?”

“ _The Help_? The book was pretty good and Viola Davis is a goddess.”

“Yeah if you want to,” Alex shrugged.

“Well no, I wanna rewatch _X-Men: First Class_ but I know how to pick my battles!”

Alexander chuckled. They shared the earphones and John huddled close to his boyfriend’s side so he could watch the screen. After the first movie, John put _The Artist_ on, arguing that Alex not having seen it was an outrage to which Alex tickled his sides but didn’t protest. John hummed through the songs and saw Alex’s foot tapping along. His boyfriend was apparently allergic to any tune that came out after the sixties so that was totally his jam.

When the film stopped, the pilot announced their descent to DC and he heard Alex sighed in relief.

He was glad for the first time that he still had his American passport because the custom line for the foreigners was incredibly long! After being greeted by the customs officer, they went to baggage claim before finally looking for Burr and Theo.

John had never met them in person. He had mostly been waving at the camera the few times he had been present when Alex and them were skyping. He would love to pretend he wasn’t nervous about meeting them and the rest of Alex’s friend but that would be the biggest lie ever told. He was a nerve wreck. Was that how Alex had felt the first time he’d met his friends? Despite their threats, Herc and Laf had been super welcoming to him, just like Adrienne and Cato. Still Alex had been fidgeting all day before they met at the bar, which John had found very cute if not a little ridiculous. Karma was a bitch apparently.

Alex was scanning the mass of people before he finally spotted his friends. His face broke into a huge grin and he started to walk faster. Aaron had a matching grin on his face and the two hugged each other tightly. Theodosia rolled her eyes at them fondly. When he let go of Burr, Alex took her in his arms.

“I can’t believe you’re marrying this idiot,” Alex mumbled.

Theo laughed. “I can’t believe you’re his best man. I thought you’d have shot each other at that point!”

“That had crossed my mind once or twice,” Burr replied easily.

John cleared his throat audibly.

“Oh! I’m sorry love,” Alex exclaimed. “Aaron, Theo, this is John. John meet my old college roommate and his way too good for him fiancée Theodosia.”

“It’s good to finally meet you in the flesh,” Theodosia said kindly as she shook his hand.

“Likewise,” John smiled. She seemed easy to like. Her fiancé offered a polite but friendly handshake of his own. The four of them headed out of the airport and toward the parking lot. Burr’s car was really nice and fortunately the traffic wasn’t horrific at this time of the day. It took less than an hour to reach Capitol Hills where the Burrs were living. The neighborhood was full of two-stories houses of different colors. Theirs was light blue and with a nice garden. They lead them inside and helped carrying the luggage to their room.

They deposited the bags and Alex was bouncing downstairs to go talk to his friends. John followed a bit more slowly, keeping himself in the back. Alex was talking a mile a minute to Aaron who was telling him about his job. Aaron was now working in the Senate and Alex had stars in his eyes just listening to him. Theo went to find him and handed him a beer that John accepted with a smile.

“Not too tired?” she asked.

“It’s alright,” he answered. They stayed in silence, watching the two men bicker.

“They’ll be at it for a while,” she smiled. “Then we’ll have to have to separate them when Alex will start raising his voice.”

“How are those two friends?” John wondered.

Theo chuckled. “That is one of the world’s greatest mystery! But I think it has to do with how similar they are in the ways that matter even though they aren’t in all the others. They’ll never admit it though,” Theo smiled.

“Of course,” John replied.

As if on cue, Alex let out an indignant sound: “What do you mean _compromise?!_ ”

“Boys!” Theo said with the calm of someone who had to do that a thousand times before. “You just arrived and you will _not_ scare off John who probably still thinks that we are decent people!”

The two men ducked their head down a bit. Nice, John thought, she’d have to teach him how to do that! Alex gestured for him to come over and sit with him on the couch. Aaron and Theo brought them snacks and the four of them fell into an easy conversation.

John was amazed by how _genuine_ Aaron and Theo were. They both came from money, just like himself and were swimming in the high circles. And yet the way they talked to each other, the way they teased Alexander, the way they asked him questions about his classes was so sincere, nothing like the way he remembered things back in Charleston. His father never invited anyone if he didn’t have an ulterior motive and they always knew it. Dinners were always filled with double-entendre and negotiations with the kids serving as objects Henry could brag about. It hadn’t always been like this though. John could still faintly remember a time when his mother was still alive and his father would actually laugh. Thinking about that was probably not a good idea now – or ever really – he had closed that door years ago and it was for the best.

He could see Alex was enjoying himself, talking to his friends so he held back his yawns as long as possible but he caved in eventually. Alex stopped talking immediately.

“Let’s go to bed,” he said.

“Nah,” John shook his head. “I’ll head upstairs, I’m very jetlagged but you stay here, your friends haven’t seen you in a while.”

Alex raised an eyebrow at him before turning to the future married couple and bid them goodnight.

The two of them climbed the stairs quietly. There was a fresh bouquet of flowers on the cupboard that John hadn’t noticed earlier. They changed into their pajamas and crawled under the sheets. It was mid-June so the temperature was high but still bearable. Alex still clung to him and John wasn’t exactly complaining as he did so.

“You could’ve stayed downstairs, I wouldn’t have minded,” John mumbled to Alexander’s hair, it was easier to say when he wasn’t looking at him directly.

“I’m good like this, I like going to bed with you,” Alex replied.

“You get to do that every night,” John said, “I’m sure they’ve missed you.”

“Well they don’t know that do they?” Alex smirked.

“Yeah why didn’t you tell them that I’ve moved in again?”

“I’m might have a death wish but right before I die I’ll get to see the look on Angelica’s face and that’s gonna be priceless!” Alex chuckled.

“You definitively have a death wish,” John sighed. “Now shut up and go to sleep!”

“Aye, aye!”

.

When they woke up, the house was filled with the smell of bacon. They tumbled downstairs to find Aaron behind the counter and Theo reading the Washington’s Post. They smiled at them and Burr handed them a plate each.

“You can _cook_ Burr?” Alex fake-gasped. “Well you’ve got yourself a keeper Theodosia!”

“I know,” she smirked. “That’s why I keep him around.”

“When you’re done laughing at my expense,” Burr rolled his eyes, “you can tell us what you’ve decided to do today. I still gotta work until Wednesday. Rehearsal dinner is on Thursday and I’m getting married on Friday.”

“Oh are you?” Theo teased. “I hope she’s pretty!”

“She is,” Burr replied almost automatically. “She’s also incredibly smart and even more badass that you’d think! I love her dearly.” He pecked her lips. “So?” he added, turning toward Alex and John.

Alex shrugged. “I figured we’d just hit the Mall,” he said, turning to look at John. “I think we’re supposed to meet Peggy for lunch near her campus.”

“GW is by the Lincoln,” Theo said. “You can see all the Memorials from the Washington Monument to there and then take the 23rd Street.”

“Sounds good,” John smiled. He had come to DC a couple of times when he was younger but never long enough to visit it like a tourist, it should be fun.

“Great,” Alex grinned.

“If you want, tomorrow I can make you visit the Capitol.”

Alex nodded enthusiastically.

“Ok, it’s settled then,” Burr smiled. “I need to get to work, I’ll see you tonight with the Schuylers!”

“Yeah,” Alexander grinned at the prospect. He hadn’t seen them in so long, almost a year since he’d moved to Paris. John felt the tiniest bit of guilt on his stomach. It wasn’t the first time and he usually dismissed it but it was way harder when he could see just how much Alex had missed his friends. He took a gulp of his orange juice not to dwell on the feeling and soon enough, Theo dropped them by the Washington Monument on Constitution Avenue. They walked through Eclipse Park to see the White House. Alex looked like a kid in a candy store as he pointed the different wings to John. John extracted his camera from his bad and took a few pictures, ignoring the way Alex rolled his eyes at him. He was a photographer – or he would be soon enough, he had only a year left before graduating – so he’d take as many photos as he wanted!

They walked back to the Washington monument, which was surrounded by American flags. John had never had the time to contemplate that but yeah patriotism was definitively something else here. Now that he kinda looked at it through a European eye, it was startling. Maybe it was because even though it was the first economy of the world, the country was still young and felt like it had something to prove. However, with the light, the wind and the flags the pictures would turn out very nicely so he was glad.

They slowly walked toward the WWII Memorial with Alex positively vomiting his American history knowledge. John – who already knew some of it but was positively impressed by Alexander’s capacity to remember all those dates – thought back to the first time they met. Did he have the same glint in his eyes by the paintings in Orsay? Because he was positive he was falling once more for Alex just because of it.

The Mall was a really great place, John decided. They walked through the Constitutions Gardens to the Vietnam Memorial, then to the three soldiers. They joined the pond and before them stood the Lincoln Memorial.

Alex – by some miracle – managed to convince him to do the Memorials on the other side of the pond before going in. So they went to see the soldiers of the Korean War Memorial – and John promised himself to never come back here at night – and the MLK Memorial. John stared at the monument for a long time, unable to speak. He took his time to find the right angles for the picture, wanting to do justice to the memory of a great man. When he was finally done, he let out a sigh and a few tears fell down his eyes. Alex put his hand in John’s and squeezed it. They stood there for a while, paying their respects in a way. Alex seemed to be in no rush of leaving, which told John that he was letting him decide.

They eventually walked back to the Lincoln. John climbed the steps and looked at the monumental statue. The main objective of the war might have been to keep the Union together but he was still John’s favorite president. He thought about what the Republican Party looked like now and of what Lincoln had done and sighed. Alex was reading aloud his second address to the Union, which was written on the wall on their left. John snapped the picture and mouthed the words along. He had once memorized it when he was younger and the thing had refused to leave his brain ever since. Alex caught him in the corner of his eyes and smiled fondly. They went to the shop. John smiled and bought a magnet for their fridge and Alex picked up some postcards.

They were chilling in the grass when Alexander’s rang.

“Hey Peggy,” he smiled. “Ok, we’ll meet you there!”

They met the younger Schuyler at the Marvin Center, one of the many buildings that belonged to the GW’s university. Then again the university owned almost all Foggy Bottom so…

Peggy had picked them something from a food truck and waved excitedly when they entered. She hugged Alex for a long time, the two of them grinning wildly before she did the same thing with John. He put his arms around her slowly, not really sure what he did to deserve such a warm welcome.

The three sat at the table and started eating. John observed the way Peggy and Alexander interacted. He was surprised by the easy way they teased each other and acted like children. It reminded John of his and his sister’s playful banter and easy camaraderie. _Nope don’t go there,_ he reminded himself. It had been almost four years since he’d talked to Mary or any of his blood relatives. _Jesus, that much?_ He forced himself to come back to the conversation and provided a few embarrassing stories of Alexander in Paris and Peggy declared him adopted. He laughed.

When they were done eating, she showed them around campus. She was a grad student and she did mostly TAing here while she was working her dissertation in the National Archives. They saw the Georges Washington’s statue and the hippopotamus. John forced Alex to pose for pictures without feeling bad about it for a second because he knew Alex loved the reminders. Peggy was way more enthusiastic about it.

Then they left the quarter so that they’d see the World Bank and the IMF. Then it was a long walk back to the Burr’s along Pennsylvania Avenue in the June’s heat. It was far from a hardship truly. Alex was holding his hand all the time, talking about one thing or another and Peggy was making faces at John from above his boyfriend’s head. John felt light.

It was almost enough to make him forget the upcoming dinner and his nerves. Almost.

When they finally got to the Burr’s house, the couple was all hands on deck. Aaron was cooking while Theo was mending the table.

“Well what a housewife you make Burr,” Alex smirked. John was realizing that the base of their relationship was Alex teasing and Burr rolling his eyes.

“If I didn’t cook, you’d be making comments about gender roles!” Aaron shot back.

“I think you’re thinking about Angelica,” Peggy threw in. Alex and Theo nodded their head. John helped out with the setting the table while Peggy and Alex chatted with Aaron until the doorbell rang.

Two women walked in and immediately enveloped Alex into a bone-crushing hug. John was wondering if the guy could breathe.

“Alexander! It’s good to see your face,” said one of the two that John recognized as Angelica. The three of them were grinning wildly at each other. John caught a flash of longing in Alexander’s eyes for a second as the guilt came back to his stomach. He suddenly felt like an intruder, like he was witnessing an intimate moment he wasn’t supposed to see.

Alex introduced him immediately to the two of them as “his dear Laurens”. Their smile didn’t falter a bit and John felt a smile of his own forming on his lips and a genuine one. Truly, all those people were amazing: they visibly loved each other a lot and always made sure to include him. Alex seemed to be enjoying himself tremendously. His eyes were twinkling. John didn’t miss the way he kept leaning into Eliza’s touch, how Angelica kept pretending to be offended on her sister’s behalf and how domestic it all seemed. He knew he was overreacting. He and Alex were _living together,_ they’d been together for a year and he knew that Alexander loved him. Though he couldn’t say that didn’t hurt when he saw Alex kissing the back of Eliza’s hand.

He lost track of the conversation and only tuned back in when Angelica exclaimed: “Did you just say _our apartment?_ As in one single apartment, that you _both_ live in?!”

Alex nodded slowly. He seemed to hesitate between bursting into laughs or hide under the couch. Everybody was looking at him incredulously. John snorted.

“Told you, death wish,” he said and Alex shot him a winning grin that had John almost melt. That wasn’t fair just how much he liked that man even when he was filled with self-doubt.

“Well,” Alex said as he came to join John on the loveseat and nearly sat on top of him since there wasn’t much room. “You caught us Ange, this one moved into my place last month!”

“My lease was up,” John explained, “and I was already spending almost of my time there anyway so…”

“I think you mean all your nights love,” Alex grinned and kissed him softly. John felt his cheeks burn and was saved from blushing even further when Peggy threw a cushion at them.

“You’re too cute for your own good,” she said. “Stop!”

“Remind me to never introduce her to Adrienne,” John mumbled and Alex laughed in his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

Dinner was served and the conversation flood in effortlessly. John was sitting next to Alex and was feeling way better than before.

He didn’t know how he didn’t see it coming. In his defense, it had seemed so innocent: he had offered to help dispose of the dishes and Eliza was already in the kitchen washing them. Peggy helped him and then Angelica appeared out of nowhere and he was suddenly surrounded by the three Schuylers.

“Uh, what is going on?” he asked, feeling uneasy.

“Well I don’t know how you call it in France but you’re being given the shovel talk!” Peggy answered gleefully.

“Beg your pardon?”

“Don’t try the Southern charm and manners on us Laurens, it won’t work!” Angelica crossed her arms. Eliza was watching the exchange, her eyes amused but not unkind.

“You’re seriously giving me the shovel talk after Alexander and I have been dating for a year _and_ have moved in together?!”

“Well, we’d have done it sooner but he always refused to let us talk to you alone by Skype, I had to bribe Burr to distract him with politics talk!”

John rolled his eyes. None of them was exactly terrifying – well that wasn’t true, Angelica scared the shit out of him – so he couldn’t help to find the whole situation a bit surreal. The last time he had being given the shovel talk, he had been sixteen and had come to pick up Martha Manning for Prom. He had restrained to tell her father that he was very gay _ergo_ would not impregnate his daughter who was his best friend and the only one he was out to. Good times in ever so charming South Carolina.

“Look all we mean to say is,” Eliza intervened calmly, “is that we really care about Alex and we want him to be happy. It was a shot in the dark, when he moved to Paris and we were concerned that whatever you two had would be short-lived. But it wasn’t and we’re really glad to have been wrong!”

John let out a sigh of relief. Those people were the closest thing Alexander had to a family and John wanted them to like him. And they did if the kind looks he was now given were any indication.

“That being said, if you dare breaking his heart we’re coming after you,” Peggy said without missing a beat. John gulped down and nodded. “Great,” she smiled brightly as if she hadn’t threatened him merely seconds before. Eliza laughed and the four of them came back to the living room.

Alexander took one look at John’s face and at the sisters’ smug expression and groaned: “What did you do to my boyfriend?”

“We did our job Ham, stop complaining!” Angelica shot back.

“I’m really sorry love, Angelica gives terrifying shovel talk, I would know!” Alex said, giving her a pointed glare.

“It wasn’t nearly as bad as the one I gave you when you started dating ‘Liza!”

“I’m flattered,” John said sarcastically.

“Anyway, you should go before my boyfriend starts running!” Alex said as he hugged him and if John’s hold was tighter than usual, neither of them mentioned it. Peggy snorted but said it was probably better for her to go back to TMH anyway and her sisters drove her back before going to their hotel.

“Wanna go to bed?” Alex asked from where he was still hugging him. John nodded. They waved at Theo and Aaron and went to bed quietly. John sank into the mattress with Alex following him close. He was drifting off to sleep when a _horrifying_ thought hit him.

“Babe?” he whispered. “Did Laf and Herc give you the shovel talk when you met them?”

“Yeah,” Alexander shifted so he could look at him. “You didn’t know?”

John shook his head. “I’m sorry. That can’t have been a nice chat,” he winced.

“Well Herc threatened to cut out parts of me that I’m quite fond of and Laf said he could pay off the right people so that my body would never be found, so…”

“Oh my God! Our friends are awful, we need new ones!” John’s face had turned crimson.

“Nah,” Alex smiled. “They care about us, it’s oddly sweet in a way…”

“It’s also quite embarrassing,” John grumbled.

“Well yeah, that’s what friends are for though,” Alex replied with a smile. He was combing his fingers through John’s hair, scratching his nails on his scalp and the sensation was incredible. “If you think I’m not embarrassing the shit out of Burr at the wedding then I’m failing my duty as his best man!”

John chuckled and brought Alex closer to him, “G’night!”

_“Bonne nuit mon amour!”_

.

The next day had started so well, John had no idea it would go to shit so fast. They’d taken their breakfast with Aaron and Theo before walking with Burr to the US Capitol, talking idly. Aaron led them to a personnel entrance and started to walk them around the building. It was undetermined whether it was Aaron or Alex who was doing the visit. Alex seemed to fit so effortlessly here, seemed to be in his element and the guilt slowly came back to John’s stomach.

He looked around, white men in expensive suits were walking around, hand clutched to their cell phone. He knew those men all too well, he had seen them in his house too many times to count. Alex was studying them from the corner of his eyes. On the one hand, they were the epitome of a system he hated because he was different. John didn’t miss the envy in his eyes though. Could almost hear him wish that he was one of them, so that he could change the system from within, could do something and get the legacy he was so desperate for.

John felt sick. This was where Alex belonged. In politics, in the US. This was Alexander’s lifelong dream and where he was headed before… Before he went to Paris, before he met John and gave that up for him. He had given up so much when he did that. And John hadn’t sacrifice anything for this relationship, he had taken and taken from Alex without giving back. He wouldn’t come back to the States. To him, the country was everything it was not for Alex. It wasn’t home, it wasn’t a place of dreams, it wasn’t where he belonged.

Looking at Alex, he suddenly saw everything the man had been deprived of because of him. He needed to get out of there, he couldn’t be there, he needed air. He ran. When he finally made it out, he was hyperventilating on the steps of the US Capitol and tears were running down his face.

 _Well-done Laurens!_ He thought bitterly as he tried to get his breathing under control.

“John!” he heard a voice said behind him. Alexander. _Oh no!_ “Are you ok? Stupid question, of course you’re not ok. Alright, take all the time you need love…” he said as John clenched his fists, fighting the sobs that threatened to escape his lips.

It wasn’t John’s first panic attack and not his worst. It had been years since his last one though so it still took him almost half an hour to fully come back to his senses. Alex was still there, a few feet away since he wasn’t sure that John would welcome his touch.

“I’m good,” John finally said. At Alexander’s quizzical look, he amended: “I’m better now.”

“Wanna sit here with me?” Alex asked. So they sat on the Capitol’s steps, facing the Mall. It was a shame that John was in such a state of mind because the scenery was incredible.

“What happened?” Alex said gently. “You had me worried a bit there…”

“You shouldn’t,” John whimpered. “It shouldn’t be like this.”

John curled around himself, hugging his knees with his arms and hiding his face. Alex put a hesitant hand on his shoulder and waited until John could look at him again.

“I’m sorry,” he said when he eventually did.

“Don’t apologize,” Alex replied. “Just talk to me.”

“It’s just… You love it here, you’ve got your friends and they all love you and…” John forced himself to take a deep breath. “You could have it all here, you could have your dream job in politics and you could have a great career and I’m sure you and Eliza could eventually work out if I hadn’t…”

“ _What?!_ Ok, John stop you’re not making any sense!”

“It’s true! If not for me you’d be going places and I took that away from you!”

“If it wasn’t for you,” Alex said determinedly, “I’d be in my New York apartment, sulking and being a shitty friend who couldn’t even be happy that Aaron and Theo are about to get married because of how lonely I would be!”

He brushed a curl away from John’s face and cupped his cheek gently. “Where does this come from?”

“You just look so _happy_ here!” John cried.

“Yeah because you’re here! You’re finally meeting my friends and they really like you and…” He sighed. “If I’m all excited, it’s because I get to share all of this with you. I want you to fall in love with this place like I did with Paris when we met.”

“That’s not gonna happen,” John said sadly. “I don’t like that place, reminds me too much of what I escaped… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for how you feel,” Alex smiled. “If anything, I am sorry for bringing you here.”

“I didn’t know I would react like that,” John shrugged. “It’s not your fault.”

Now that he was breathing normally again, John let Alex put his arm around his shoulders and hid his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Alex was shielding him from the rest of the world and John was fine to stay there forever. Alex pressed kisses to his head. “I love you so much John,” he murmured. “You need to know that, you need to know that I’d give up the world before I’d give you up…” And John knew that he meant it, knew Alex was crazy about him just as much as John was and he hated his anxieties to had made him doubt that!

They stayed there in each other’s arms a long moment. John was finally feeling peaceful and he wasn’t about to shatter the small bubble he was in.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Alex finally asked.

“Do you mean coming back to Aaron’s place? Where is he by the way?”

“Don’t worry about him,” Alex said dismissively. “And no, I meant leaving the city.”

“What?”

“We can take a bus to New York and be there in four hours. Eliza and Angie are here so their apartment is empty and available. They told me yesterday that if we wanted to see the city we were welcome to use it.”

“You’re Aaron’s best man,” John weakly protested. Yes, he desperately wanted to get the _fuck_ out of that town.

“And he doesn’t need me until Thursday,” Alex replied. “We can spend the next couple of days in New York and be back on time for the rehearsal dinner. I know them, they won’t mind.”

John stayed silent a long moment before finally agreeing.

They went back to pack – thank God Theo and Aaron had given them a spare key! – and Alex bought their bus tickets on line. John also heard him call Aaron to tell him they would be gone for the next two days.

They walked hand in hand to Union Station and to the Greyhound bus stop to get their tickets printed. Then they waited patiently for their bus to arrive. As soon as he sat down, John realized just how exhausted he was and the purring sound of the motor had him falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

When he woke up, the sun was low in the sky and they were almost at Port Authority Station. They took a cab to Brooklyn, where the two eldest Schuyler sisters lived.

The place was large and homey with a bonsai on a cupboard and scented candles. John looked at the pictures on the walls. Most of them featured the three sisters, Theo was also there often as well as Burr and Alexander. His boyfriend hugged him from behind and stood on his tiptoes to see above his shoulder. He told him about the context of most pictures, almost all of which included a story or another. His tone was gentle, careful.

John’s stomach growled and Alex composed the number of one of the flyers on the fridge and ordered them pizza.

They ate in silence on the couch. Alex put on CNN and John laid down with his head on Alexander’s lap. They eventually went to sleep in Angelica’s bedroom, with Alex still holding John.

“We good?” he asked softly.

John smiled against his collarbone, “We’re perfect.”

.

The next day, they went to get pancakes for breakfast in a small dinner nearby. They were finishing their coffee when Alexander’s phone binged with a new message.

“If that’s alright with you,” he said, “my former boss is inviting us for lunch. Aaron must have told him we’re in town.”

“Your former boss?” John repeated. “As in, the guy who basically adopted you?”

“He _did not!_ ” Alex replied, outraged. John shot him a flat look. “Ok he was kind of a father figure to me…”

John chuckled. “Ok, what are we doing until then?”

“Wandering around?” Alex smiled.

“Sure,” John replied. He knew Alex was indulging him in one of his quirks and he was grateful. They walked along the tall buildings. John’s mind was always comparing the skyscrapers to the hausmannian buildings and always reached the same conclusion. Well at least he was sure now.

He supposed Alex had an idea of where to bring them and at some point, they found themselves in Greenwich Village, in front of a imposing building named the _Graham Windham Orphanage._

“It’s where Eliza works,” Alexander said quietly. “They do really good job here for the kids.”

John nodded, a bit uneasy. There was something about Alexander’s tone that he didn’t recognize but didn’t like nonetheless.

“John what you said yesterday about me and Eliza working out or something?”

“Alex…”

“You know that’s not gonna happen right?” He cut him off. “I mean I love her to death but never would we come back together! And before you start feeling guilty, it’s not because of you, it’s not because I’m helplessly in love with you. There are tons of reasons why we didn’t work out as a couple and they still stand today, ok?”

“Ok,” John breathed out.

“Good,” Alex said, “just wanted it to be clear. Now Georges texted me the address of the restaurant and it’s only three blocks from here.”

“Let’s go!”

They had lunch with Georges Washington and his wife Martha in a small Italian place. They were far younger than John pictured them in his mind, only in their late forties. Even so, there was no doubt that they treated Alex like a son and apparently since he was dating him, John had also been adopted. The couple was incredibly kind. Alexander seemed to be glowing each time he received a compliment from either of them. John was hiding his amusement behind his glass of water though the look Martha gave him told him he was doing a poor job.

“So how long are you staying?” Georges eventually asked.

John tensed almost immediately.

“We’re going home this weekend,” Alex replied without missing a bit, putting a hand on John’s knee for support.

“So soon?” Martha said regretfully. “Well next time you visit, do swing by Mount Vernon! I’m sure you’ll like the place John.”

“Thank you,” John answered, looking down.

Not wanting the Washingtons to ask questions, Alex changed the subject and asked what Jefferson and Madison had been up to. Spoilers: the two were still giant pricks and Jefferson seemed to be getting on Washington’s nerves.

“I entertain the dream that he’ll quit,” Georges admitted. “I mean the guy is brilliant but…”

“He’s also an ass! And he wears magenta suits!”

John snickered next to him and Alex felt immensely proud for no other reason that he was the one to had made John smile. He seemed way more relaxed here than a minute ago and even more so than in DC. Alex sensed that they would need to have a long conversation once they were back in Paris. For now, he just squeezed John’s knee and smiled when John covered his hand with his own.

After a good ten minutes argument that Martha resolved with one raised eyebrow, Georges paid for everyone’s meal. Alex hugged them both and they hugged John too, to his surprise. They bid them goodbye.

“See you at the wedding!” Alex said cheerfully.

“They’re invited?” John asked, a bit confused.

“Yeah, why?”

“But how do they know Aaron and Theo? I thought you said you and Burr didn’t work together after Law School?”

“We didn’t,” Alex explained. “Georges was our professor there. Hired me after my internship.”

“And Aaron?”

“He had the connections,” Alex shrugged. “We’ve discussed it before. He knew his name was already around and that I needed to build mine. He was incredibly mature about it.”

“You sound surprised…”

“Wait until you hear the umbrella story!” Alex smirked.

“Is this part of the best man’s speech you’ve been working on for months and refused to let me see?” John asked, rolling his eyes.

“Yep!”

They walked along the avenues again for a while before Alex slowed down and eventually stopped. John didn’t know the city but two things hit him. First, the neighborhood was significantly poorer than before and second they were flags on display on every window. _Republica dominicana, Puerto Rico, México, Cuba_ … A boy was chilling on a fire escape. A _piragüero_ was selling his ice creams a couple of streets down. He could see the GWB close by.

“Where are we Alex?” he asked softly.

 _“En Washington Heights,”_ he replied. “I spent some time here growing up.”

Well that was new. Alex had always been cagey about the years he’d spend in New York before going to Columbia. So John just took his hand and waited for him to continue or not.

“I got lost during the first few months I was here,” he eventually explained to John. “Sought refuge in the hair salon that used to be over there,” he showed him. “They moved to the Bronx I think. The bodega in the corner serve the best _café con leche_ I ever had,” he smiled. His voice was soft and even though he didn’t say it, John knew what else it was. It was people from the Caribbean islands, who spoke Spanish and who looked like him. That was a place where he fitted in those ways.

John knew the feeling. He had yearned for something like that growing up. Because the kids at his private school didn’t look like him, all blond and white – ok maybe not but it still felt like that. They would make fun of his freckles and his curls, would call him names that he wished he could just not hear. Martha had been the only one he could talk to, about anything. Still he’d wanted to get away all his life so he’d jumped on the first plane to Europe after graduation.

“C’mon,” Alex eventually said. “Let’s go back. I’m sure Angie and ‘Liza have loads of organic shits in their fridge. We can cook something.”

“ _We_ can cook?” John raised an eyebrow.

“Well you can boss me around,” Alex shrugged. “Don’t pretend you don’t like it,” he winked.

John rolled his eyes.

He insisted for some _piragua_ before they left though. It had been forever since he had one and Alex didn’t protest.

They took the subway to go back. John followed Alex blindly since the web of lines was way bigger than in Paris. They got out and went back to the Schuylers’ apartment. Alex was right in his prediction and John extracted from the fridge and cupboards what would make a more than decent pasta with chicken and pesto.

He kept Alex very far from the stove and had him chopped the vegetables. It felt so very domestic and John relaxed into it, feeling more himself than in the last twenty-four hours. Alex found a few wine bottles and after sending a text to Angelica to check if it was ok, he poured them white wine in very expensive glasses.

“Not the same as plastic cups uh?” John chuckled.

“Not the same as five-euros fruity rosé,” Alex shrugged. “But I still like it better.”

John smiled.

They ate in comfortable silence and Alex insisted he washed the dishes since John had done most of the cooking. John sat on the couch and put on Jon Stewart. Alex joined him a little while later and together they laughed at the jokes with ease. When John yawned mid-laughed, Alex asked him: “Bed?”

“Yeah,” John replied. “We need to rest since we’re coming back tomorrow anyway.”

“We are?”

“Yeah otherwise we’ll be exhausted for the rehearsal dinner,” John smiled. “And therefore we’ll have time to go to the Smithsonian in the afternoon.”

“Which one?” Alex asked, amused.

“Air and Space,” John said. “They have a freaking piece of moon, man!”

“Alright, you sure about that?” Alexander’s tone was not condescending, merely concern.

“I didn’t know you had it in you to be so considerate,” John joked. “I’ll be fine.”

“Only with you _mon amour,_ only for you.”

For the first time since they arrived, John fell asleep with no trace of guilt in his mind. Safely tucked under the cover with Alexander next to him, he was utterly content.

.

They took another bus from Port Authority Station and were back in DC in four hours. They deposited their bags to the Burr’s and then walked down to the Mall.

The Air and Space Museum had a McDonalds so they ate first before going inside the museum. John bounced excitedly by the moon rock and then by the SS-Enterprise model. They took their time to visit almost each room of the two-stories building. John was fascinated by the pictured taken from the ISS while Alexander talked hotly when it came to the race to space during the Cold War.

“I mean I know it was basically a war of ego between the US and the Soviets but can you imagine having the government invest so much money for science now? That would be incredible!”

John had to agree.

The museum was fun, with the Imax and the rockets and they spent a good four hours there. A little before closing, they went by the gift shop. Alex bought a few postcards and John bought a stupid shirt with a pun on it.

“Nerd,” Alex shook his head fondly.

“You know it!” John shot back with a smile.

They walked back hand in hand. Aaron and Theo welcomed them back warmly. Nobody mentioned the reason they left, one because they didn’t want to make John uncomfortable and two because Aaron and Theo were about to get married and seemed to be unable to talk about anything else.

John’s eyes kept drifting toward the diamond on Theodosia’s finger. He felt something tingle in his chest and was surprised to realize that it wasn’t dread but more like longing. He never thought he would want something like that, that he would be committed to someone so much that he would want to put a ring on it. Well it wasn’t legal in South Carolina when he grew up and until he was eighteen, he had kinda been resigned that he would end up marrying a proper Southern Belle just because he couldn’t say no to his father. Everything was different now. He was out of his father’s reach, he had a wonderful, loving boyfriend that was most likely the love of his life so who knew? Gay marriage was still not legal in France but there was an election coming up. Things could change pretty quickly.

Of course, all of that supposed that Alex felt the same way about him. Two days ago on the Capitol steps, that would have seemed ridiculous for his clouded mind. Yet now he could see the way Alexander looked at him from the corner of his eyes. It did not look so different from the way Aaron was looking at his fiancée. John smiled and joined the teasing session, which was now focusing on Alexander’s height – which he loved because that meant he fitted perfectly in John’s arms and because John had a tendency of thinking that each and everything about Alex was cute – but that didn’t mean he didn’t know exactly which buttons to push to have Alex stutter and blush furiously.

Theodosia was holding her sides laughing and Burr high-fived him.

“I hate you,” Alex growled.

“Nah. You don’t!” John grinned. Alex sighed and shoved him playfully.

“You’re luck you’re cute!” Alex grumbled.

.

John would willingly admit he didn’t understand the concept of a rehearsal dinner. Alexander had explained where it came from once…

“So you don’t get it either?” He’d said once Alex was done.

“Nope!”

John knew he still didn’t understand it but that he would refrain from any comment. Which might be the greatest proof of friendship of all time coming from him.

Theo and Aaron kept things pretty simple. It was informal, nobody was wearing a tie and John let Alex handled his best man duty, assuring him he would be alright. He mingled along the guests, finding that even though far from all of them were interesting, he did not – unlike what he’d feared – had to restrained himself from throwing punches. Nobody here was homophobic, nobody made comments about him being an art major and nobody seemed to like Henry Laurens. Great people.

He chatted a little with Peggy before she left to “go annoy Angelica and her boyfriend because it’s just hilarious!” John thought that everyone who ever underestimated that woman would be doing a big mistake.

He was alone by the buffet, drinking his beer when he felt someone joining him. He smiled at Theo. She tilted her head and when he looked in that direction, he laughed. Alex was passionately talking about one thing or another, making large hands gestures and almost knocking down a few people close by, totally unconcerned. Aaron was watching him, arms crossed with an amused expression on his face. His eyes were tingling and he seemed to be fighting back a laugh.

John shook his head fondly. Quite the pair those two, he thought.

“So,” he said to fill the silence. “No wedding jitters?”

“Not so far,” Theo chuckled.

“You know I never figured out what it is that you do?” he realized.

“I used to work with Eliza at the orphanage a while back,” she replied. “Now I’m teaching law at Georgetown University and I also do consulting for the Secretary of Education.”

“Impressive,” John said.

“Why, I know thank you!” Theo smirked.

“Y’all are so grown up and I haven’t even graduated yet,” John laughed. “I feel like a baby!”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Theo said gently. “You’re doing something you love and you had to fight for it. That can’t have been easy.”

“Because Law School was?” John joked and Theo just shrugged. Right, Alexander’s friends were mostly geniuses. “I wasn’t cut out for that life. I still am not.”

“That is something you should never apologize for, no matter what some might think,” Theo told him. He smiled. “So when are you graduating?”

“Next year, if everything goes according to plan.”

“Nice,” she smiled. “So what will you do next?”

“I could apply and keep going to school for another two years,” John said. “But I don’t think I will. I’ll more likely end up doing freelancing, which is something that’s gonna require time and commitment. I don’t see no reason not to start as soon as possible.”

“Well I would ask you if you’re worried about handling the finances but…” she gestured toward the two men still discussing a few feet away from them. Aaron was fixing something with Alexander’s jacket and his boyfriend was rolling his eyes.

“Yeah I think we got that covered,” John chuckled.

“Hum…” Theo said.

“What?”

“Just… You said ‘we’. You’re planning to stick around, not that I doubted it but…”

John thought about it. She had asked a question about the future and whatever answer John would have given, Alex was in the equation. And it was barely a revelation. Somehow, John knew that the two of them were in this for the long run. Just the night before he had admitted to himself that he could see them married someday! So no it wasn’t like being hit by a ton of bricks, it felt more like acknowledging something he already knew was there.

He grinned at Theo and she grinned back. Somebody called her and she excused herself as she left. John searched for Alex and Aaron but the two were no longer where he’d last seen them. He barely had time to wonder where they’d gone when Alex materialized in front of him.

“Hey stranger,” he said with a smile.

“Hi you,” Alex replied. “Sorry for disappearing on you almost all day.”

Alex stepped into John’s personal space and put his hands on his hips.

“It’s quite alright,” John whispered as he put back some of Alexander’s hair that had escaped his ponytail. Alex made a noise of approval from the back of his throat.

“Aaron and Theo are getting married tomorrow,” Alex said slowly. He continued, his tone a little disbelieving. “It feels like yesterday the guy was telling me bullshit about waiting to be by her side or something.”

“Are you feeling old?”

“A little,” Alex admitted.

“Well,” John said in his ear, voice low, “I’ll make you feel young on the dance floor tomorrow, don’t worry.”

“Now why would I subject myself to such a humiliation?” Alex teased. “I look like Matt Smith when I dance. That’s not a good look on me!”

“Don’t worry about it, I have a few arguments in store,” John replied confidently, placing a sweet kiss behind his ear and then gently bit at the lobe.

Alexander’s breath itched. “I think those are very receivable,” he giggled.

That was a sound John loved to hear and he was very ok to hear it for the rest of his life.

.

One of the perks of working for the Senate was that apparently, you could rent a room from the Capitol building to get married. It had been nicely decorated, with flowers and balloons yet it was just enough to be classy and not cheesy.

Alexander was standing at the end of the aisle beside Aaron. His friend appeared to be calm and Alex would believe he was except for the fact that Aaron was breathing rhythmically: two in, four out. It was the same ritual he did to calm himself before a presentation.

“You’re not gonna run away on me, right?” he asked, low enough for only the two of them to hear.

Burr chuckled and shook his head. “I’m doing this once, I just don’t wanna embarrass the in-laws!” he replied.

“Well, you might want them away for my toast then,” Alexander smirked.

“Lord have mercy,” Aaron sighed. Alex snickered.

“Seriously though,” Alex started, “because shit is probably gonna get emotional very soon. I wanted to say… I’m glad I punched that bursar…”

“You’re glad Princeton rejected you?” Aaron said. Alex knew he knew what he meant. But eh, he could play dumb for once.

“I’m glad I went to Columbia,” he explained. “I’m glad you and I were roomed together. I’m glad I had you then. I’m glad I have you now. I’m glad you and Theo knew me enough to push me out of my comfort zone so I would go to Paris. You’re a great friend Aaron.”

“Careful Alex,” Burr joked. “I’m getting married!”

“Go to hell,” Alex grumbled without venom.

“I’m grateful too,” Aaron admitted. “That I met you, that you would talk to me all night when I never asked anything, that you forced me to take a stand when I was too scared…”

Alex nodded, smiling.

“And Alex?”

“Hum?”

“Telling you to leave for Paris… It was merely returning the favor you know?”

Alex thought back to the night a drunk Burr had confessed his infatuation with Theodosia. How he’d said he wanted her more than anything else in the world but still wouldn’t put himself on the line and fight for her. Alex had knocked him in the head and went on a long alcohol-induced rant about not throwing away his shot or something of the like. That part of the night was fuzzy in his mind.

“Yeah, we need to stop talking about that. We’re way better at arguing and teasing!” Alex exclaimed.

“Saving it for your own wedding,” Aaron smirked.

“Shut it,” Alex shot back, his eyes almost involuntarily looking for John, who was sitting a few rows down from them.

He was wearing a very nice tux with firm instructions from Hercules to _not ruin it because I won’t fix it, thank you very much!_ Herc had made one for Alexander too and John was doing a great job at pretending he wasn’t checking him out. What? Sue him, he had a very hot boyfriend who happened to look drop dead gorgeous in a tuxedo!

The ceremony started. Theo looked breathtaking walking down the aisle in her white dress. Burr’s mouth was hanging open and Alex was grinning.

It went by quickly. The ordeal was simple, uncomplicated. Reading of a few Bible fragments – John could recite by heart the Corinthian verse and he wanted to bang his head on a wall –, the best man and maid of honor handed the rings to the happy couple, they said their _‘I do’s’_ and the room erupted into cheers as they kissed.

Everybody left the room to go to the next one, where tables were set but still left room for dancing. John sat next to Alex at a table with the new married couple and the Schuylers with John Church and Maria Lewis. The food was served and was positively delicious. Everybody at the table clung their flutes and enjoyed the champagne.

Then came the time for the speeches.

Eliza did a nice job of telling anecdotes, altering between making fun of Theo and saying things very sweet about her friend.

John was sure as hell he didn’t imagine the spark of panic in Burr’s eye as Alex stood up. His boyfriend started a tale of two roommates who had nothing in common except for the fact that nobody was allowed to criticize the other but them. Of a man who did his best to act like a robot, to never compromise himself that progressively became the best friend he ever had. Of a woman that never failed to make his friend smile, who was way too good for him but that was alright because she made him better. Of how he wished one day he’d be so lucky to marry his better half too.

John was teary. Aaron was sobbing.

He got up and crushed him in a hug. Alex returned it eagerly.

“I hate you,” Burr mumbled in Alexander’s shoulder.

“Same!”

When they let go of each other, Aaron led his bride to the dance floor. They swayed together gently to a jazz song John didn’t know. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Alex.

“Burr used to put jazz in the evening once he was done with homework. I gave him hell for it before he basically lectured me on jazz history and handed me a list of songs I had to listen before trash-talking jazz,” he explained.

John laughed. He finished his drink and when Alex refused to dance with him, he turned toward Eliza. She joined him gracefully.

She visibly knew what she was doing, John discovered. She could move herself to the rhythm with the ease of someone who not only had taken lessons but who was also born for this. John led her effortlessly, twirling her around with half of the room watching them, fascinated. Her blue dress was following her every movement, making it seemed like she was barely touching the ground. John was having _fun!_

When the rhythm slowed down, he took her in his arms. Both of them were laughing lightly.

“I’m dying of thirst,” Eliza winked at him. “Sending in your boyfriend.”

“Good luck with that,” John chuckled.

“Do not underestimate me, Mr. Laurens!” She replied cheekily.

She made her way back to their table. Alexander had visibly been watching them this whole time with a fond expression on his face. She whispered something in his ear. John saw Alexander’s eyebrows going up and his cheeks going pink. He got up and walked toward John, almost timidly.

“What on Earth did she tell you?” John asked with disbelief. “What’s the magic word to make you dance?”

“As if I’d tell you,” Alex grumbled and he put his hand on John’s nape. “As if you had to do anything but ask…”

“Good to know,” John smiled.

A slow song was now playing. John recognized Nina Simone. He brought Alexander close to him. They weren’t quite dancing, more like standing in the other’s embrace, smiling.

Alex buried his face in the crook of John’s neck.

“I love you,” he murmured for John only. “I love you so much… John… You need to know something…”

“I love you too, what is it Alex?”

“You didn’t,” he took a deep breath. “You didn’t stop me from becoming someone here John…”

“Alex, please don’t!”

“No let me say it!” Alexander took his face in his hands, he was so close and he was looking at John with his big, honest eyes.

“You seemed to think that I didn’t have a choice. And alright, I didn’t choose to fall in love with you but I still chose _this._ I chose _you._ ” They were so close, gripping each other so hard. John registered that he was crying but that didn’t seemed to matter much, not when Alex was pouring his heart out. “And I keep choosing you. Every day. I choose to fight to make this work. I choose to have you there when I come home, with the smell of paint that’ll probably never leave our apartment, to have you try all your weird recipes in the kitchen with your awful music on. I _want_ this. This makes me happy. This I choose and I keep choosing. For the rest of our lives, hopefully.”

John squeezed Alexander’s body in his arms and then tugged him outside. They were on the steps again. The sun was setting. The sky was a light shade of pink. The view of the Mall was breathtaking. John didn’t spare it a glance.

He trapped Alex against a cold wall and kissed him. He kissed him with everything he had, with everything he believed in, with every inch of love he possessed. Alex owned them all. He hadn’t stolen them. He never asked for them. That was why John was laying it all at his feet willingly with no regret at all.

“Never leave,” he breathed against his lips. “I swear Alex, you can’t leave me…”

“Shhh, it’s okay John… Ah…” He gasped as John traced the line of his neck with his tongue. His hands flew to John’s curls and pulled. “We need to get out of here,” he managed to word when he could speak again. John couldn’t agree more.

They almost ran to Burr’s house, high on endorphins and each other. They were laughing. They got in, and John was so grateful that Aaron and Theo had a bridal suite booked somewhere in the city and wouldn’t be back. They kissed on the stairs, John had to steady Alex so that he wouldn’t fall over. Alex was still giggling. John was in love with him.

They reached the bed, eventually and whatever rush of lust that had possessed them a second before was suddenly replaced by an infinite tenderness.

They were careful with their touches, gentle in their kisses, soft in their praises. John remembered their first time, how even when it was supposed to be a one-time thing, Alex had never been a one-night stand. It was never just sex, just lust. It had been lovemaking, no matter how cheesy it sounded.

The last rays of sun were peaking through the windowpane, leaving the darkness of the night to envelop their embrace.

When dawn cleated the sky once again, they were so closely intertwined that they were almost one.

.

Alexander was already awake when John’s eyes fluttered open. He was draped around his chest, watching him with great fondness.

 _“Bonjour,”_ John said, voice still rasped with sleep.

 _“Bonjour mon ange,”_ Alex smiled back and placed a soft peck on his lips. “Let’s take a shower before we pack. Aaron and Theo are meeting us at the airport.”

“Ok,” John nodded. “Shit, did we even say goodbye before leaving yesterday?”

“Uh, uh,” Alex shook his head, looking unapologetic. “They’ll understand, they just got married. They can’t judge us for being in love.”

John chuckled and stole a few kisses from Alex before letting himself out of bed.

It was almost noon already when they took a cab for Dulles. Theo and Burr were waiting for them in one of the restaurants. It was a fast food, in truly American fashion which appeared to serve very greasy burgers – John was surprised he still had room for anything but he supposed they hadn’t stuck around long enough to enjoy the food yesterday.

They had barely ordered when someone cleared their throat behind them.

“You suckers weren’t going to leave without saying goodbye?” Peggy smirked.

Alexander’s turned his head back so quickly it almost whiplashed. He rose to hug her and her sisters, apologizing sheepishly about not telling anyone they were leaving the wedding.

“We got a bit, ah… carried away,” he managed to say.

“We know,” Angelica snorted. “We saw you get _carried away_ against the Capitol’s walls!”

John could feel his cheeks burn. He made eye contact with Eliza and she winked at him. He blushed even harder. He stood to properly greet them as well.

It was strange how familiar it all felt when he had only met all these people a week ago. They ate all together, sharing stories about what had happened after Alex and John left.

“Martha did say that you two were welcome to Mount Vernon. And by welcome, she means strongly encouraged,” she grinned. “I thought she was above guilt tripping but that sounds like the next logical step.”

“They must be lonely and bored with the trouble kid so far away from the house,” Angelica teased.

“I _am not_ trouble!” Alex squawked indignantly, sauce dropping on his chin.

“So you admit you’re like their adoptive son?” Peggy threw in.

“Shut up,” Alex grumbled, looking down his plate.

John nudged his shoulder gently and the two exchanged a soft smile.

Then it was time for Aaron and Theo to leave. Their flight for Hawaii was two hours before Alex and John’s and it was time for them to go. They hugged them tight, telling them to have fun on their honeymoon and repeating their congratulations. They tried their best to pretend they weren’t that excited to leave but Theo’s smile was infectious.

Nobody actually minded.

The five of them remaining wandered around the airport. The sisters refused to leave before it was time for them to go through security. They took coffee together. It all felt bittersweet. It reminded John of the last days of summer. They were saying goodbye. But at least it wasn’t like the first time he’d said goodbye to Alex. There was no need for heartbreak. They’d be back. Well, “come see us on holidays in Paris,” he smiled. “It’d be nice.”

Peggy squealed, babbling something about an actual invitation so now Angie could no longer protest. He hugged Eliza tightly. She told him quietly that even if he didn’t want to come back to DC, their apartment in New York would always be available for them. “I’ll show you the MoMA and the Met.” God that woman deserved the world. Peggy almost threw herself in his arms and he laughed as he caught her easily. Angelica’s hug was more formal but no less warm.

Alex was a bit teary as they disappeared of their line of sight. John refrained from saying anything because he was a good boyfriend.

They sat by their gate. Alexander was reading a thick novel and John was playing on his phone.

When it was time to board, Alexander extended his hand: “Let’s go home,” he smiled.

“Paris is home for you?”

“Of course,” he answered with no hesitation. “Home is wherever you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well DC, I think I lose faith in humanity there in Jan 20th and gained it back when I saw Angela Davis speak the next day... 
> 
> Here is the series's [ sideblog ](http://smallcitygreatrenown.tumblr.com/) and here is my main [ Tumblr ](http://i-dreamthedream.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> You may have notice that there are now two series. That's because I'm a freak and a nerd and I need the fics I'm writting for this verse to be well organized. So:  
> \- "Always hopeful" is were the entire verse is going to be  
> \- "Petite ville" only follows Alex and John visiting one city, once a year  
> And I'll probably divide the rest of the works by places so one for France feat. Alex, John, Laf, Adrienne, Hercules and Cato and another for the East Coast with Aaron, Theo and the Schuylers  
> I'm halfway through writting the next piece, which is super fluffy and the one coming after will be pretty dark. Then I have nothing quite planned so don't hesitate to hit me with prompts or suggestions! 
> 
> Lots of love <3 
> 
> Lu 
> 
> PS: my birthday is this Sunday, you'll make a girl very happy by dropping a comment of leaving a kudos <3


End file.
